


Blessed and Bloody Dating

by KawaiiKitsune13



Series: Alternate Universes still have Bughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But it shouldn't be one, F/F, F/M, Fae!jug, I never write the coopers as good parents, Light experimentation, Mermaid!Veronica, No discussed roles, Please enjoy the product of my suffering, Shapeshifter!Josie, Supernatural Bughead, That last sex scene was the bane of my existence, Vamp!Betty, Voise is my crackship, Wishing friendships into existence one fic at a time, binding, meet cute, more like contains BDSM elements, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: Betty is giving romance post-death and coinciding undead life one chance. Then she will wait fifty years and reevaluate. Her only jaunt into anonymous dating takes a turn no one expected.





	Blessed and Bloody Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recall any inspiration for this fic, except how otherworldly and pretty Jug's face is and someone wanted a vampire fic in the discord. I overthought this universe so much if you have a question about anything... I have an answer so feel free to ask! One last thing, this is smutty, please read the tags if you skipped over them.

THE FIRST DATE

I walk leisurely to the cafe. People watching was a newfound joy in my life, but this particular trip was not for me. It was to appease Veronica Lodge, a particularly angry mermaid on a matchmaking kick. Even though I managed to refute her personally setting me up, I now find myself going on a blind date with the assistance from an anonymous app. Although, I am simply fulfilling my promise, nothing more will come of it.

I had a cup of blood on the way here to dull my eternal thirst and I slowed down slightly at the cafe window and peered in. It was busy, but no one was watching the door. I abhor tardiness, but maybe my earliness doesn’t help the waiting game. Opening the door and taking my place in line, I ordered a hot chocolate from the perky ginger barista, Evelyn and spiked it with blood. If this man is a jerk, I’ll need to be fully sated to keep my actions in check. Taking a seat at the counter so my back was facing the bar, I continued to scan the patrons. If I get stood up, my efforts still count and this fulfills our deal. I am not doing anything like this again.

The bell chimed as their door opened and a tall, well-dressed man with a splattering of facial moles, curly dark locks--partially obstructed by a beanie--and striking blue eyes entered. His movements were quite fluid and as he glanced around and our eyes locked. Smirking, he ambled up directly towards me. I straightened at his approach.

“And you are?” His deep yet nasal voice startled me. 

“Jughead Jones. If you are indeed Betty Hooper, we have a date.” His expectant gaze left me dazed for a moment, clearing my throat. 

 

“I am.”

“Wonderful,” he just stared at me and smiled for a moment. 

Shaking my head, I motioned to my cup of hot chocolate. “Do you want to get a drink?” 

“Not particularly, would you mind if we left actually?” If he was a serial killer luring me away from the crowded space for a secluded crime scene, he was going to get the surprise of a lifetime. 

“Sure. Where to?” 

“There is an arts fair a couple streets up.” 

That sounded fun. “Okay.” 

I spotted a candy wrapper in the street and scoffed, bending to pick it up. The possibility of centuries here and the rare meeting of a nature-based supernatural only strengthened my appreciation for the Earth and to see such careless disrespect burned my bones. 

Turning to Jughead, I mumbled, “It’s our planet. You’d think people would care more.” Jughead looked at me softly, with unexpected warmth in his eyes. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said stepping closer and twining our hands together. 

I pushed aside the immediate fixation on his pulse, surprised but pleased by his initiation of physical affection. Jughead must be an environmentalist too, it only made me like him more. Maybe we will stay in touch after this and be friends.

____________________

“What do you do for a living?” The crowd became more dense and to compensate, Jughead pulled me into his side. 

“I am a photographer.” 

That sounds neat and he certainly looks the type. “Cool job, I imagine?” He looked me in the eye for a second before responding.

“It has its benefits and I like traveling. What about you?” 

“I co-own a spirituality store and we partner with a online local vegan baking company to have an adjacent cafe.” 

“Vegan?”I could hear the disdain coating that single word so strongly. I was almost impressed.

“Careful there, mister. I understand the frustration that comes with dietary restrictions very well.” 

He quirked an eyebrow. “My apologies, Madame.” he bowed low to accompany his declaration. And just like that, he was forgiven, the goof. 

“It would have been Mademoiselle, if you were going for accuracy.” 

He tilted his head to look at me. “I wasn’t, but that is an interesting personality quirk you got there, Hooper. Look at us, so close already.” As we walked down in comfortable silence, he spoke up suddenly.

“But are they tasty baked goods?” My amusement seeped out to my tone turning it teasing. 

“As opposed to….” I asked drawing out the last syllable. 

Jughead quickly replied with a firm, “Bad, Miss Hooper. It pains me to admit, but there are baked goods that are not enjoyable and most vegan food would fall into that category.” 

My mouth opened in mock outrage and I pushed my shoulder into his. “Well, I think you are wrong and I would never sell untasty food.” 

He came directly to a halt, stepping so impossibly close that I could have counted his eyelashes if I had the time. “Betty,” his voice was deliciously low and laden with dirty undertones. “Good, because that would be a cardinal sin.” He leaned his head to the side at that last word and hovered there for a split second before he had righted himself and started strolling again. 

I almost wanted to strangle him but it was better we didn’t kiss anyway. We stopped by the beginning of the compact stalls lined up. Stalls selling crocheted blankets, beaded and wire jewelry, glassware, custom sunglasses, and more. We took our time wandering through the temporary market. I picked out a beaded necklace for Josie and a slim retro flask that would be helpful in the future for sneaking in blood. I just finished purchasing a pair of matching sunglasses for me and Ronnie when Jughead tugged me over to the antique book stall. 

His haul was smaller: a homemade wooden ring, inlaid with a clover and overplayed with a clear resin and a dark green knitted sweater. He pointed out a few books with beautiful yet worn covers. Jughead brought it to his nose and sniffed, passing it to me. “Have you ever smelled anything better?” 

Inhaling the scent of dried ink and aged paper induced a great wave of nostalgia, the memories of my childhood crashing into me. Blood, however, won as my favorite scent now. But, of course I can’t say that. “Old books are amazing.” 

His smile grew into a beam.“Do you want one? My treat.” He fingered the pages’ edge and looked almost nervous. 

“Sure, how about you see if you can find a book you think I’d enjoy.” 

While Jughead was doing that, I looked at the bookshelves, being in a store with heavily spiritual items exposed me to the feeling-charged items. This one book in particular, the title almost completely unreadable but obviously once grand, gave off an intense aura. Picking it up, I carried it to the cashier and paid for it quickly, practically throwing the money and stuffing it in my purse. 

Jughead quickly showed up with his pick and to my delight it was _Howl’s Moving Castle_. He fidgeted, “do you know of it?” 

“I have watched the movie, a couple of my friends adore Miyazaki’s works.” 

Jughead brightened. “The movie is good, especially the animations, but the book has a different take on it and I think its message is a little deeper.” 

“Well then I’ll have to read it,” clasping his arm we walked to through the last few booths. The photography one was fun, I picked up a couple photos that I thought Toni would find their angles interesting. And a lovely photo of a blooming orange tree, since I’ve never seen one in person. 

After that, Jughead and I exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. 

_____________________

 

I walk home, enjoying the budding, sunny weather. The smells are a little overwhelming, but control grows the more you exert it. Jughead was an unexpected surprise. He wasn’t what I expected: a handsome, successful photographer who cared, at least about the Earth and had moments of stunning conversational wit. On the downside, his career could put him in the spotlight more than I wanted- if anything ever progressed romantically. He wasn’t particularly open and while that is a little hypocritical, it does not bode well to befriend a man with secrets. And even if we maintained a purely platonic relationship, photographers are well known for taking photos of people in their inner circle and my lack of aging could prove disastrous. 

So Jughead, as charming as he was, would not be getting a second date. Before I knew it, my apartment building was only a cross street away. Veronica and I roomed together our second year of college. Her roommate and mine both decided to run away and join a commune which left us with single dorms. But we ran into each other, commiserating over the hippie invasion of the body snatchers and ended up coffee pals. She knew all about awful families and didn’t judge me when I told her about mine. 

Her and Josie’s blossoming love was beautiful. Josie’s pragmatic warmth helped tone down V’s emotionally charged views. It was lovely to see the change in Veronica. I saw less of its impact on Josie, not knowing her very well before they got together but the softness in her eyes when she looked at her beau or held her hand. The moments where Josie’s dedication and ambition faltered, Veronica was there to bolster her confidence and she had enough determination to push them both. 

I was hesitant when Veronica insisted I move in with them. But after I was attacked and their secrets came out… It was the only logical thing to do. Room with supportive people I cared about as I adapted to the new changes in my nature. As a shapeshifter and a mermaid, they could take care of themselves much better than average humans.

Veronica’s effortless use of her wealth and resources allowed me to access bagged blood and important knowledge. I would have become a vampire otherwise. And on that disturbing note, I passed the doorman and jogged up the stairs. Flights of stairs don’t affect me like they used to, a perk of being undead, I suppose. Reaching into my satchel purse, I grabbed my keys and entered the apartment. 

THE SECOND DATE... KINDA

Toni and I walk along the bridge. When we were trying to find other common ground--beside our love of blood and cars--we had bonded over a Miyazaki movie. Toni was an even bigger fan than me. So when I saw _Howl’s Moving Castle_ was the next movie playing at the free park cinema, I wrote it down in my planner. 

“I have never gone to a park hosting one of these things. Do you think the screen will blur the animation?” She sipped out of her disposable soda cup, secretly containing blood. We mist the cup slightly to give it that condensation look. Blood borrower tip of the trade. 

Pausing to take a sip of my own, savoring the blood momentarily, “No, it will be fine. Josie and I caught their screening of _Wall-E _last month.”__

__“Huh, I did not think that movie was her jam.”_ _

__“Yeah. Would most people look at your ganglife chic and think you’ve sobbed over _Spirited Away_?”_ _

__“I never should have told you that. It was back when I was human and on my period, you know that.” She scoffed._ _

__“I did but, still it proves my point. You dressed like that when you were alive, too.” Groaning Toni wrapped her arm around me, and laid her head on me._ _

__Toni’s body language loosened, which contrary to most assumptions meant she was on guard, but not letting that person know._ _

__“Hey. There is a guy who is staring at you. I can’t see revulsion, so I am pretty sure he is not a hunter, but make sure he isn’t a ghost from your past life okay.”_ _

__Keeping my body turned toward her and my voice low, “Thanks Toni.” I handed her my phone and she took a quick snap of the crowd. Clicking on her phone we watched it, and my body would have sagged with relief if I let it. “That’s Jughead, the guy the dating app set me up with.”_ _

__Toni straightened, “Oh around when V tried to set me up a couple weeks ago, I remember that. How’d it work out?” I shrugged._ _

__“It was good, we could have something but you know he’s human and I have a lot on my plate. It hasn’t been three years yet since I turned. I gave him the whole maybe we could be friends, I can’t handle a relationship right now speech. Not a lie.” Unlike Veronica, I am pretty sure Toni will understand._ _

__“I get that. Dating was tricky enough for me when I was human.”_ _

__“Speaking of romance, meet anyone recently?”_ _

__Toni rolled her eyes, “Not really.” I did not believe that bullshit and told her so with my eyes._ _

__“Look, I have this flirty rivalry with a girl at work but those things often dry up so I’m not placing my hopes on it, okay? That enough sharing.” I pretended to think about it._ _

__“That’ll suffice.” Toni glanced around me._ _

__“Dude is still looking every once in a while and since we’re early, because you’re crazy, the movie hasn’t started… why don’t you go over and invite him? Friendship and all that.”_ _

__Sighing I get up from our spot. “See, I know you mean that. So now I have to. He’s a photographer, so at least there will be that to keep it from being awkward.”_ _

__Toni smiled, “I’m proud of you.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah.” I mumbled knowing Toni could hear me as I approached him. “Hey Jughead, my friend noticed your pining and overall vibe of loneliness, would you like to sit with us?”_ _

__Jughead smirked, “Oh so you’re offering me a pity date now?” His banter buoyed me and I felt that instant click again._ _

__“Haven’t you heard never look a gift horse in the mouth.”_ _

__“Oh that’s not true, you have a lovely mouth Betty,” His lip tremble gave him away and I grabbed his lower arm._ _

__“Just come on dork, the movie is going to start soon and we are much more prepared.” He didn’t even bring a blanket._ _

__“I was relying on my charm.”_ _

__I laughed, keeping my voice teasing, “good one.”_ _

__“Well you offered, so laugh all you want, Hooper.” We reached Toni and she handed me my cup after I sat down._ _

__The movie starts and I gasp in excitement. Glancing around at Toni’s smile and Jughead’s twinkling eyes, I settled in for the movie.  
__________________ _

__Turing toward Toni, I handed her my now empty cup. I scrambled to get up. “Nice to see you Jug. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.”_ _

__He smiled softly. “I want to take you on another date, Betty. Please make any objections now so that my hopes aren’t tragically dashed later.”_ _

__I hesitated, because I want to say yes so badly and that could be a rash decision. But looking into his eyes, I blurt “okay.” His eyes crinkle at the edges and he straightens slightly._ _

__“Alright then, next week I’ll meet you at your apartment and we’ll go the butterfly sanctuary? Sound good?”_ _

__I nod, sure. He ambled off and then Toni starts humming the bridal march._ _

__“ Fuck off.”_ _

__She smiles, “Yeah, I was good while you both were making heart eyes.”_ _

__Conceding to her point, I checked my phone. “Come on, V has wine and cupcakes.”_ _

__“Hmmmm, race you”._ _

__THE THIRD DATE_ _

__Jughead texted he was at the door. Fidgeting with my bag and unlocking the door, I was first presented with a surprise. A blooming bouquet, overall purple in color, consisting of heliotrope, iris, aster, cream wallflower and blue violets. Bringing them up to my nose, their pleasing aroma made my smile break free as I looked back to Jughead._ _

__“You didn’t have to, but I appreciate them. Thank you.” It had been so long since anyone had tried this style of wooing and that is was Jughead placed me on cloud nine. I couldn’t resist taking another long sniff, this time peeking up from behind the flowers at Jughead._ _

__He inhaled swiftly, “Their beauty dims in comparison to your eyes.”_ _

__“Let me put this in a vase,” I grabbed one down from the cabinet and filled it with water. Finishing up, I eagerly to rush back to him with an uncontrollable beam._ _

__He smiled at my happiness and eyes widen as I didn’t stop. Leaning myself on him and framing his face before confidently meeting his lips with my own. He relaxed and grasped my waist, our mouths surging together passionately. We broke apart, but stayed centimeters from each other, breathing in the moment. I started to feel self conscious and let my heels hit the floor again, and Jughead frowned before quickly pecking my temple._ _

__“Okay, let’s go, we have butterflies to spy on.”_ _

__Laughing, I burrow my face in his Sherpa, mumbling, “don’t phrase it like that you sicko.” I peek up and his goofy smile gave me my own butterflies._ _

__“Ready?” I nod and we start down the hall together, everything brighter than normal._ _

____________________________ _

__I heard when Veronica came home and then she entered my room._ _

__“Betty, did Jughead get you those flowers?”_ _

__I raised my eyebrow. “Yes, wasn’t it sweet?”_ _

__She hums. “You know, I give that boy a lot more credit now, asking the florist about their meaning is going the extra mile these days.”_ _

__“Oh he didn’t visit a florist. He has a large garden he tends to, it’s one of his hobbies.” I am nearly bursting with how much effort he put into them._ _

__She stills, “He gave you those from his own personal garden?”_ _

__“Yes,” he wouldn’t lie about that._ _

__“Well then he must know the flower language and planned accordingly. I approve.” Huh._ _

__“I actually do not know the language of the flowers, but thanks V, I’ll google it.”_ _

__Veronica scoffed, “it was nothing and anyway, the language of flowers can be quite confusing. It will be quicker for me to translate real quick this time.” She’s so sweet._ _

__“I’m not going to turn down the help V, thanks.”_ _

__Veronica straightens and walked back into the living room. I rush to follow her, she can be real quick on those heels. When we are standing in front of the bouquet, her voice starts out questioning and then quickly transitions to her normal confident tone._ _

__“Since it’s blue, I think the iris means ‘hopeful promise”, heliotrope: devotion, wallflower: ‘faithfulness in adversity’, aster: patience and purple violets: ‘romantic thoughts’ … certainly a heady combination.”_ _

__Jotting that down in my phone, I contemplate Jug is really interested in me. Suddenly not seeing him to make the inevitable distance easier feels cowardly and is not an option. I’m going to text him tomorrow._ _

__“Why do you know this?” I asked, turning to her. This was a particularly niche skillset, even for my roommate._ _

__She sighs, they are different from Josie’s signature ones but seem to be happening more frequently since they got together. “Due to the dark areas my family business dipped their toes into, symbolism is paramount knowledge now for a Lodge. Anyway, rest assured Betty dearest, that boy wants you.”_ _

__THE TWELFTH DATE_ _

__Even though I was technically immortal now, heights still proved to be a ongoing fear. Jughead taking me to the carnival was a classical good intentions road to hell scenario. I was running out of ways to stall going on the rides and Jughead seems to be catching on._ _

__“Betty Hooper, are you afraid of heights?”_ _

__I wanted to deny my fear, but it would be counterintuitive at this stage. Admitting weakness has always been difficult for me. “So what if I am.”_ _

__“Well it would mean I have taken you in the worst date of your life.” Flashes of refilling drinks and a wholesome smile followed by another man who introduced me into the life after death hit me._ _

__“No, not nearly.”_ _

__“We have exhausted the non riding options, would you like to leave?”_ _

__“I don’t want to do that. You were excited.” He had been and I would rather just accompany him in line and then wait for him, than leave._ _

__“It’s not a problem if you want to go somewhere else. But Betty,” he stepped closer to me, his signature feel natural now, “if we did go on a ride, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” And in that moment I believed that if I had been dating Jughead before I got turned, I could have returned to him unlike my family and not been afraid of him killing me._ _

__“Okay, let’s try one.” His blue eyes glinting with indecipherable meaning, hands clutching my arms, steading me physically and emotionally like he has made me accustomed to. “I give you my word, Betty Hooper.” Jughead leaned in, his nose brushing mine as we just breathed together. “I will be with you the whole time.”  
____________________ _

__We walked out of the carnival, hands swinging between us. I bit my lip, feeling my sex clench.  
I turned to look at Jughead, his eyes were smoldering. Ronnie and Josie would be home. _ _

__“How about I come home with you for a nightcap?”, my voice was surprisingly husky. Raising our entwined hands to his mouth, Jughead kissed my knuckles and lingered for a moment._ _

__“Betty Hooper, I would like nothing more.”  
___________________ _

__Jughead’s house was interesting. We lived in a city, but his home was on the outskirts--closer to suburbia. He had a small but cozy looking home, a high, intimidating fence that must have been leftovers from the previous owner and a big garden. It was truly a breathtaking sight with more flowers than I can name and in varying colors._ _

__Fruit trees and ivy and moss, it seemed like stepping into a portal to another decade of what this area once was. He breezed passed, bringing me along to the door. And my mind moved from his garden to what sinfulness awaited inside. He swiftly unlocked the doors, and opened his arm, gesturing to the inside. Vampirism actually does make you unable to enter private spaces without permission, churches are fine though. Any public place of worship is cool but homes are not. And his gesture while sweet in a dorky way, is not explicit permission._ _

__I made my voice teasing, “you’re sure, Jones?”_ _

__He rolled his eyes. “Betty, please do me the honor of gracing my humble abode with your presence.”_ _

__Excitement raced through me as I felt unlocked, and I couldn’t stop the grin. “Well, if you insist.” I started to peek around and then my arm was tugged and I was tucked into his arms._ _

__“You okay with this?”_ _

__“Very.” He kissed me and I jumped up into his arms. Furiously devouring his mouth while he did the same. This looked very promising…._ _

___________________ _

__After unlocking the door, I put my keys back and walked into the apartment._ _

__“Ha! I knew it. You had sex!” Veronica shouted. I didn’t know whether to run or yell after that shock._ _

__Josie covered her eyes with her palm, “babe, maybe don’t scare Betty to further death.”_ _

__Veronica inhaled deeply. “Okay. That was not the restrained response, but I am so excited! What happened? Was it good? I know it was consensual because you could have eaten him if he tried anything. You need to give me the goods, lady! Lodges are not patient in the dark.” Josie nods, confirming what we all knew._ _

__“It was… okay.”_ _

__

__“Okay?” Her tone was indignant. This was going to be awkward, but hell hath no fury like a nosy Lodge._ _

__“Yeah, I mean it was nice.” This did not help. Veronica’s eyebrows reached new depths of frequent flyer miles and Josie sighed._ _

__“NICE?” I looked at Josie for backup but she made hurry it the hell up gesture and put a comforting arm around her imploding girlfriend._ _

__“We both orgasmed and foreplay occurred. But I- I haven’t had sex with anyone besides other random vampires. And I was right to. You know, it was nice but I was so focused on not fanging out and keeping all human…. it was draining and detracted from the pleasure. So nice. Good in theory, but disappointing cause I know how much better it would be if I didn’t have to worry about my undead status.”_ _

__V settled. “Oh. I didn’t think about that.”_ _

__My shoulders lowered and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to them. “You guys kind of hit the jackpot, I mean you were supernatural and aware when you meet at La Bonne Nuit. I have to figure out if this guy would try to kill me if he finds out, or just not want to be with me on top of all the normal dating blues.”_ _

__Josie looked contemplative, “Well sweetie, I don’t know what to tell you about the latter issue but sex wise maybe it would be easier if you feed right before.”_ _

__I accepted her hand, and though about it. “Maybe a little bit, yeah definitely, but how would I explain the taste of blood? Thanks though, it’s a starting point.”_ _

__THE SIXTEENTH DATE_ _

__I rushed to get to the door, frantic. “Hey Jug, come in. I know we might be a little late for the 6:45 screening but--”_ _

__“It’s fine Hooper, there is a 7:30.” His eyes were soft when I meet them and what must be for the hundredth time, I thank my past self for taking this chance. And for his past self to be so charming through a bouquet of all things._ _

__“Thanks, Jug.” He walks in and sits on our couch, “do you want me to help with anything or just chill out.” I feel like a terrible hostess. “Just relax, I’m fine.” Our shipment of blood ran late today and I am starving. Maybe I could down a cup now and then carry in a flask? No that wouldn’t work, Jug looks wary when he sees the flask. I think he grew up with someone with an addiction problem. I am not an alcoholic but I can’t exactly say, ‘hey Jug it’s not whiskey, just human blood’._ _

__I spot a clean spare Starbucks cup. Perfect! I rush and transfer the blood in the cup and grab my pre-packed purse. It’s my turn to treat._ _

__“Juggie, I’m ready.” When I turn around, he had moved from the couch to examining our bookshelves._ _

__He stayed there, reading the titles and said, “See, we will still be early for the next show.”_ _

__I went over to our high tech search rite system to plug in the code ‘4746’. We needed to leave in 30 seconds or I’d have to do it all over again. I spun around to grab Jug and we collided. The cup’s lid must not have sealed and the blood leaked out, splattering my hem and falling to the floor. I watched the blood pool on the floor instead of meeting his eyes._ _

__Ice flowing in my veins, not prepared to see revulsion or for him to leave. So focused on the immediate hurt, I startled when he spoke, his voice still warm._ _

__“You... Betty Hooper, are you a vampire?”_ _

__My eyes immediately flew up to search his. I was so distracted the affectionate and intrigued gaze that I almost forgot my hatred of that term._ _

__“ _No_.” scorn laced my voice unintentionally and I tried to center myself. “I am a blood borrower. And you are... knowledgeable or actually supernatural?” _ _

__He smirked, “Supernatural, kind of a loner but I would have been more active if I knew I would have meet you.”_ _

__I rolled my eyes, Smughead had made another appearance. “What exactly?”_ _

__“Guess.”_ _

__Not werewolf, I had seen him on a full moon, not shifter or mermaid, Veronica or Josie would have known and told me. Veronica! Knowing the language of flowers…. Flowers that he grew by hand._ _

__“Nymph?” He laughed._ _

__“I mean close, well,” drawing the word out, “not really. I get the confusion, I’m fae.”_ _

__“I didn’t think fae could have addictions.” His face darkened slightly and I wish I could shove that last statement right back in my mouth._ _

__“They can, but my alcoholic father is human.” I tried to change the subject as fast as possible._ _

__“So, your mother is fae?” His scowl intensified._ _

__“My mother is yes and it didn’t skip.” His wording confused me._ _

__“So your half?” Jughead rolled his neck forward._ _

__“It doesn’t quite work like that. You are or you aren’t and the latter is very rare. Both my sister and I inherited mom’s blood and all that comes with it. I guess you could say my instincts dulled a bit, but they get stronger as we mature. The longer we live, the more the whispers of our bones grow louder so it isn’t really viewed as halves. I am one of the fair folk, particularly with ties to the Autumn court but actually a Solidarity Fae by definition.”_ _

__“Your mom is in Autumn?” He does not seem to have a great relationship with her._ _

__“Yeah, fae parents are either clingy or emotionally distant. Gladys left the Jones’ household for good when I still a kid. Spiriting away with Jelly, that killed me. Then two years later, she dropped Jelly back home in the middle of the night. Didn’t even open the door for her, just left her asleep on the stoop at night until she woke up from the cold and knocked.”_ _

__“Oh, Jug. Come here,” I opened my arms. His scowl melted away and he embraced me equally as strong. I ran my hands up and down his arms._ _

__“It’s old history. But you are most kind, Betty.” His embrace tightened. “You are undead. I just realized I might not have meet you if things went differently.” I gulped._ _

__“That is a perfectly morbid train of thought fitting for standing in a pool of blood. How about we clean this up and move to the couch for some answers, hmmn?”_ _

___________________ _

__Once we relocated to the couch, I told him, “I didn’t know we had a fair folk community.”_ _

__He traced the lining of his beanie with his hand before answering. “We don’t. I take my loner status very seriously. What about you?”_ _

__“I mean, I am not super involved but you make me seem like a supernatural social butterfly.” I giggled, “because of the fairy wings.”_ _

__He raised an eyebrow and voice deepened, “Gross misconceptions Betts and no deflecting, explain your hermit ways.”_ _

__I scoffed, “you called me a vampire instead of blood borrower, you can’t lecture anyone on etiquette.” At his insistent look, I knew I couldn’t get away with stalling anymore. I was silent for a beat more because it was still quite painful to think back. “I guess the circumstances of my death are pretty standard story… College girl got bite by a not so nice man, woke up dead but not really... But there were some added roadblocks. I knew what I was as soon as I woke up. I immediately broke into a hospital, stole some blood bags and fed on that instead of straight from the source in the initial uncontrollable bloodlust.”_ _

__At his understandably confused look, she burst. “My parents were hunters. That attack wasn’t random. It was a vampire who was seeking sick retribution. Thought it was ironic turning their pacifist daughter. I went on a date with his frat bro and it turned out he got me near the alley the vampire planned for twenty bucks. I think they thought I would commit suicide after too, or my parents would end me. But hunting wasn’t the only thing my parents and I disagreed on. They were kind of terrible, especially my mom. I already knew Veronica, who helped me with the supernatural. I killed the one who turned me and just never went back.” I took a deep breath and Jug thumbed my collarbone. The lovers caress helped._ _

__“My separation from the supernatural community is on purpose. I have the Cooper features and they are many creatures with long lifespans who might have a standing vendetta. It is too risky right now for immersion. Maybe in a couple of decades. I have that option now, right? To think in decades.”_ _

__Returning the favor from earlier, Jug wordlessly opened his arms and I folded myself into them. The embrace felt as natural as most things I did when I was alive. There wasn’t much that did anymore. Jughead being part of my new normal helped sweeten my view of the immediate future._ _

__“So we both have messed up relationships with our parents and particularly awful mothers.”_ _

__“I guess we do.” I smiled at how the similarity makes the reality hurt a little less, I resituate myself in between his legs and lean back into his chest. Drowsiness was taking over. “Can we stay here, Juggie?” My blonde wispys were swept from my face by a careful hand and I was tucked in further._ _

__“Yeah, babe. Get some rest.”  
_________________________ _

__A week later, we were both happy and committed. Our relationship’s weak points had been melded and our bedroom conversation was making me horny._ _

__“All the kinks?” He smirked in response to my very understandable question._ _

__

__“Yeah especially the ones of supernatural nature”, Jughead drawled, stroking my hair. “I want this time to feel freeing. Last time was good but we were both so worried about keeping the urges in check that we couldn’t enjoy it as much. This time is going to be the opposite.”His runes on his arms glimmered slightly in the faint light._ _

__“Your blood is going to taste decadent.”_ _

__“Had fae blood before?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow. “We don’t tend to donate blood a lot.”_ _

__“No, but Toni has and she gushed about the undertones and all that.”_ _

__“Undertones? Vampires are like wine connoisseurs then with how they talk about blood.” Jughead chuckled at his own joke._ _

__“Stop. We are not. It’s just borrowers are a lot more appreciative of blood. We get it less often and our blood drinking is scheduled. It’s not like we just grab people off the streets and drain them dry. Those are vampire actions.”_ _

__He nodded. “Understood. Now I’m going to ravish you, darling.”_ _

__Ha! “Bold of you to assume you won’t be too busy being ravished to ravish.”_ _

__He laughed, “okay this is getting us nowhere.”_ _

__He abruptly stood and walked to the end of the bed. “Juggie what are you-” and he slid me down by my ankles._ _

__“Time to get these exquisite underthings off you.” I reached up to help him and he playfully slapped my hands away._ _

__“Do not deprive me of this pleasure,” he said flinging my bra of my body, I nodded, entranced by the feel of his slightly cool hands trailing along my garter. He unclipped the stocking belt, sliding a finger before the metal clip before unlatching them each time. Then he started at the top of the stocking and slowly rolled it down my leg, the process sensual just from his caresses. After both stockings were done and the garter belt removed, he toyed the edge of my panties. Occasionally dipping his finger briefly around the top line or stroking the sheer panel._ _

__“You know, just because we technically have eternity does not mean you have to take so long.” His responding look pierced me._ _

__“So impatient. I want to cover every inch of you with my tongue and make sure every spot is properly worshipped. If you think this is slow.”_ _

__“I would like that.” Whether human Betty would is a question for another day but this version finds that very sensual._ _

__“Well first, I have to get your clothing off.” He hooked his fingers in the side of my panties again but this time he tugged them all the way to my ankles. Jughead detangled them and grabbed my ankles. Pushing them toward me, my legs bending and pussy on display. He breathed deeply and seemed transfixed._ _

__Jug teasingly lifted one of my ankles back raised fully toward him. He bent slightly and kissed my ankle, light and heavenly. Then he laved at it before suckling. Oh, that is definitely going to create a hickey and from the gleam in his eyes, that was his goal. He continued until… until their is the equivalent of a fairy ring of hickeys on my ankle. I gasp, “you fiend.”_ _

__He laughs, “guilty but supernatural kink, Betts.” Thinking it over, I concede._ _

__“Alright, it’s okay.” He grins. It makes my heart clench and then he sinks down, folding my leg back for prime gazing. I’m about to tell him to get a move on when he abruptly bites my inner thigh and trails his tongue from there to my pussy. I inhale sharply, my fangs coming out._ _

__“Delicious,” his deep timbre feels like it’s rolling over me and I whimper. He smugly looks up and keeps eye contact before taking my clit in his mouth. It’s heaven, my lower abdomen heavy and then he lets his teeth nip it and I almost explode._ _

__“Jug,” I moaned and he sucked harder. One of his hand let go of my ankle and I leash an arm around my knee to keep it up. His now free hand kneaded my ass, and he alternates between clit sucking and labia exploring. Panting and frazzled, I beg, “Juggie, please.”_ _

__He finally thrusts his tongue into my pussy and allows my frantic thrusting back. My skin tingles and I lose track of time for a moment before bursting. The world intense and pleasure resounding throughout my being. La petite morte. Ha! My pussy throbs and I look down to see Jughead still has his tongue inside me, his eyes sizzling._ _

__“Juggie,” I pat the bedding next to me. He crawls up and tucks me into his arms, bending down to suck a hickey at the top of my breast._ _

__“Do you wanna be on top, Betty?” I nod. He rolls me and grasps my hips. I lower myself down onto him and sigh, my pussy feeling full and needy. He rolls my hips and sets the pace to slow. We thrust into each other, clutching momentarily to keep the high. He is doing all the work from the bottom, and clearly enjoying it._ _

__Groans and swears are leaving his mouth and kissing my hand when it wanders near his face. I am getting closer to bliss and we speed up. Slapping together rapidly and shaking slightly, I lean down and trace his veins with my tongue. His runes glimmered, eyes flashing endlessly black with a thin line of neon blue around his enlarged pupil. Beautiful fae eyes of my fae lover._ _

__He nods and I bite down, moaning at the rich sweet fae blood running down my throat. I take a couple mouthfuls, they settle like ecstasy in my body and then suckle his wound. I am so close to what feels like divinity though that might just be the fae ingested blood._ _

__“Juggie, move.” He nods and flips us over and then I flop on my stomach, drawing my knees up. He lays himself on top of me and then pounds me. His cock entering me deep and hitting my g-spot again and again. Moaning, I bury my head in my hands and sob with pleasure. He uses an arm to hoist my waist up and keep going. And I burst again, vaguely aware of him grunting and coming as well halfway into my orgasm. Being repositioned to lay in his arms, while simply letting the pleasure rock me away. Coming out of it slightly, I kiss his pec under my head._ _

__“Your blood’s like drinking mushrooms,” I mumbled. I feel the laugh more than I hear it._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__I nodded, feeling fuck drunk. “Magic ‘shrooms. Thank you, Juggie.” He chuckles and clutches me a little closer._ _

__“Thank you, baby.” I snuggle letting his voice wash over me and fall into sleep, fed and sated.  
_________________________ _

__I woke up to the smell of blood. Juggie with fluffy bed head walked in, bringing me a mug of B negative, honestly blood and Jughead was the dream._ _

__“Hey,” my voice was crackling. He smiled, handing me the mug._ _

__“Good morning.” I sat up, looking for the time, and Jug chuckled. “It’s only nine and your calendar doesn’t have anything in it ‘til noon. Feel free to relax.” The stress quickly melted away and I sipped my blood, savoring it’s flavor._ _

__“Do you have any plans?” He does, I can see it in his eyes._ _

__“Wellll, I saw this in your cupboard so now we do.” He pulls out a bottle of local honey._ _

__“You want to go honey tasting?” He smirks._ _

__“Of sorts.” Oh!_ _

__“I’m down.” He stalked toward me._ _

__“Finish your cup, Betts.” His words were an order and something in me settled at not having to worry about it as I do as he says. The blood was refreshing and my enjoyment of it increased by the background sexual tension. Jug took his shirt off and crept in behind me so I could lay back on him. I drained the last sips from the cup and handed it to him. “Good job.”_ _

__Preening, I turned toward him and was confused when he pulled one of my hair ties off from his wrist. “Turn around.” I faced forward and his hands were in my hair. Running from root to tip gently. It felt so soothing and yet sexually charged. He started to put it into a ponytail and tugged slightly. I grunted from surprise but it didn’t hurt. Jug gathered my locks high and tied it. “This feel okay?”_ _

__“Actually it’s really good, you have practice.” He huffed._ _

__“Yeah my sister needed help and mom and dad weren’t options.” Anger flashed through me at what his parents put on him, because it wasn’t just hair styling and I know it. His heavy arm descended across my collarbone to my shoulder. He leaned down and his lips nibbled on my ear. “Focus on me, Betts. I’m so needy,” he whined and even though it was complete bullshit, it worked. He leaned back slightly, taking back his arm and expertly twisted my hair, using the last of my hair ties from his wrist and making a stable high bun. “Now I can ravish you exactly how I want to.”_ _

__His voice was laden with sin and gravely making me smile. “Any other requests?” He smirked._ _

__“Well now that you mention it, I did see this silk tie in your closet.” Hmmm, thinking about the idea. I certainly didn’t hate it, being bound, having to rely on Jughead for my pleasure. Imagining it made my lower abdomen ache._ _

__“Okay.” Jughead’s eyes twinkled and became his fae eyes for a second before reverted back. He untucked it from his back pocket and raised it confirming again. “If it gets too much tell me okay, the safe word is….?”_ _

__I thought about it. “Spring.”_ _

__He nodded and moved out from his position, fluffing a pillow behind me so I was inclined before grasping my raised arms, binding them together and tying me to the headboard. After fiddling with it for a moment, Jughead picked up the honey from the end table. He smiled wolfishly and nipped my shoulder._ _

__Carefully using the dispenser, he dropped the surprisingly cold honey on my neck and slightly forward. Then his mouth was on me, licking and sucking and nibbling. I gasped and wiggled, my bound hands restricting my movement. Jug groaned, coming up for a second and licking his lips. “You taste so good alone but the honey is an aphrodisiac addition.” His dirty tone and implication made my pussy clench and I tried to cradle his leg between my thighs for relief. He chuckled._ _

__“Of course that turns you on, you’re my match. I think I could come from this alone. The human substitute for fae wine and your skin could get me off eventually.”_ _

__I panted, and he watched me, all his fae features on display. The faintly glimmering runes, his wild hair, those captivating eyes, the way he teased and then enjoyed its response. “Please, Juggie”, I craved relief so bad already._ _

__“I’ve barely started my breakfast, Betts.” _Bastard_. He grabbed the honey again and I whimpered. This time the cold drizzle had a broader scope, trailing my collarbones, breasts, down my stomach, circling my hips and even a brief line right before my pubic bone jutted out before he capped it. Jughead’s eyes burned with desire and he prowled up my body again before feasting. My collarbones got a lot of attention before a leisurely tasting of my breasts had me almost sobbing. He led with his tongue down the honey guided lines of my stomach, the flesh quivering. Jughead drifted off to my left hip sucking particularly hard. _ _

__“You just… just have to leave a mark don’t you?” He smiled._ _

__“We said all the kinks, babe.” True and I quite liked this one. Seeing my mark on him from private intimate bites riles me up imagining it. He circled to the other hip and licked it slowly._ _

__“Juggg,” my voice cracked. He looked up after another swipe._ _

__“You're thirsty,” he pouted. “I need you in top shape so I can appreciate all your pretty sounds.” He rested his chin on my now honey free hipbone. “What to do now?” I tugged on my arms in frustration. “What a pretty blood borrower,” it wasn’t really a question, more of a statement, I must have camped out. He straightened and lifted his head up. “My pretty blood borrower, should take care of you as such.” I nodded frantically, whatever he was suggesting sounded lovely. He nodded, with narrowed glowing eyes. “Okay, nibble away, babe.”_ _

__He hovered his middle finger near my mouth as an offering, and I hastily accepted it. Nibbling on it briefly before letting my fangs nip it and his divine blood slowly trickle down my throat. I moaned before sucking firmly in his tiny cut. Jughead lowered his body down again, keeping his hand framing my jaw and subsequent finger in my mouth. He traced the honey just above my where I needed him most. And then finally, dipped down to my folds. His prodding tongue and warm breath addressing my desire made me accidentally nip his finger again._ _

__The combination of Jughead’s attention and his fae blood proved too much and I climaxed. Gasping in pleasure, my body quaking and mouth slack, all sorts of throaty noises escaped. My head cleared and a sudden lick made me squeal._ _

__“Juggie!” I scolded, peering down at him._ _

__He just smirked, moving up my body, “ _this_ is my favorite honey combination.” I flushed, and then he was straddling me. The feel of his rough jeans and clear tent made me aware he was still wearing clothes. He loosened my wrists, instantly cupping them firmly and rubbing. _ _

__I shuddered before calming. “You need to lose the pants, mister.” He looked down and smirked._ _

__“Well, if the lady insists.” Releasing my wrists, he stood up and finally removed his pants. Now as naked as me before rolling back on the bed. Jug rolled me onto my side and pulled my thigh over his leg._ _

__“This is how you want it? Front spooning sex?” He laughed threading his arm under my neck._ _

__“I don’t think that is the correct term.” Brushing his curly locks from his face, I admired him for a second before kissing him softly. He moaned and one of his hands wandered to clutch my ass. Without breaking the kiss, he guided himself into me. He was hard and ready and a slight stretch occurred before the overwhelming pleasure eclipsed it._ _

__Jughead rocked and thrusted slowly, our mouths matching the pace made it feel hotter. I angled and rolled to the best of my ability, trying to keep him as long as possible and grind against my clit. I separated and tucked my head into the curve of his neck. Feed, the pounding of his pulse was soothing and he increased the tempo._ _

__“Doing… so good, babe.” His voice was a pant and he kept kissing the top of my head._ _

__“Close,” I warned him, my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and we flipped so he was on top of me. Keeping his arm under my neck but grasping the sheets with the other, and raising onto his knees he pounded into me. Before moaning and quickly pinching my clit and that was my finisher with Jug not long after me.  
________________ _ _

__I lifted my head up, “what time is it?” Jughead didn’t let go._ _

__“You’re not late. You can still shower and have plenty of time to get there after another 20 minutes of snuggles. So shh.”_ _

__Amused, I laid back and contemplated how content I felt. “You were the best blind date a girl could have, you know that.”_ _

__He opened one eye. “Now that… is resume worthy.” I snorted and he opened both eyes this time with a more serious expression. “So were you.” Warmth spread within my chest and I closed my eyes, trusting in Jug to wake me up and be there for me to depend on._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Fair folk is an older term but not a typo, and blessed in the title is a reference to another fae name, the blessed folk. On a more serious note, if anyone has also read AA, I apologize. Life and such got in the way, but chapter 2 will be my next upload. I want to thank @shrugheadjonesthethird for beta'ing. She is the greatest! I am such a bad formatter, so if you admired the clean lines, it was all her. And the KFD for being awesome, especially Kate and Grebyn for helping me brainstorm more fae kinks. And all the writers who I did sprints with, y'all are lovely too. Anyway, thanks for reading! And maybe commenting? It would be lovely if you could. I also have an edit on my tumblr @strangenightsofdaydreams


End file.
